


【切尔诺贝利】【辐射组】冤魂，原子和暴雨

by 18226794860



Category: Chernobyl - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: “我不知道一个民族何以接受如此多的挑战，严寒、瘟疫、叛变、饥荒，最近还有个核发电厂爆炸，除了斯拉夫人谁能活在这片鬼地方！美国人总喜欢祈求上帝，他们说‘天佑美利坚’，殊不知我们永远不祈求上帝，只会把祂丢给我们的命运之矛，甩回祂的脸上！”





	【切尔诺贝利】【辐射组】冤魂，原子和暴雨

“我不知道一个民族何以接受如此多的挑战，严寒、瘟疫、叛变、饥荒，最近还有个核发电厂爆炸，除了斯拉夫人谁能活在这片鬼地方！美国人总喜欢祈求上帝，他们说‘天佑美利坚’，殊不知我们永远不祈求上帝，只会把祂丢给我们的命运之矛，甩回祂的脸上！”

（一）  
鲍里斯看到列加索又在纸上图图画画，他永远搞不懂科学家到底在干些什么，那些方程、公式和数字很冰冷，列加索用同样冰冷的语调告诉他他最多只能活五年了。  
他们两个最多只能活五年了。  
科学家的笔缭绕着冤魂的味道，那是闻不到的血腥味，鲍里斯也一样，这位人民理事会的副主席兼任着能源部部长，他有自知之明，他知道自己在无意中也杀了不少人，所以他们本来就是一丘之貉。  
列加索最近才开始抽烟，他喝酒时要扣在底下的杯子，问他为什么，他说落到里头的放射性原子少一些。  
精打细算，人在死亡面前都一样。鲍里斯觉得列加索就是那种唯唯诺诺的学者，苏联最好的大学里毕业，戴着厚的像啤酒瓶底一样的眼睛，说话永远说不到重点。列加索……列加索现在抽烟喝酒一样不差，每天只睡两三个小时，鲍里斯之前还听到他歇斯底里的骂脏话，他嘲笑他，打包票自己不会落到这种地步，结果他最佳的忍耐力都在德国人那台仅仅能挨二千琴伦辐射的机器人面前破功了。  
他把电话摔得粉碎，把接线员骂得狗血淋头，像个疯子一样把电话线拽出来，扔到草丛，想对着上面撒尿。  
事发后，他，科学家，将军，一筹莫展的喝酒。列加索不再坚持要扣在底下的杯子了，鲍里斯说我们可以把石墨浇上去，浇到那个该死的反应堆上去，将军提议用炮弹把石墨炸上去，列加索始终没说话，可能觉得他们两个是两条傻狗。  
鲍里斯一开始也觉得科学家是条傻狗，他现在觉得给德国报宣传数字的官员是傻狗中的傻狗，众人皆傻狗，但是爆炸已经发生了，他们头顶是雨，带着放射烟尘的暴雨，头上的屋顶是全世界最危险的地方，他们要顶着这个居心叵测光怪陆离的国家的压力，因为他们是军人。  
终于科学家发话了。  
他说我们用生物机器人，也就是人。  
（二）“各位听着，接下来的九十秒是你们人生中最重要的几十秒，你们要把屋顶上的石墨用铲子铲到栅栏外面去，听好了，每个人只有九十秒的时间，听到敲钟就赶快出来，谢尔比那同志和我会在最前面，我们先去，你们分成几队跟着我们，轮流上，每个人最多只能铲两下，铲完就出来。”  
鲍里斯听列加索计算每个工作的人大约都会减少将近十年的寿命，在更危险的地方工作的人当周就会死去，他回答反正我只有五年好活了，难道还能当场暴毙吗不能，他跟着将军冲在最前面，觉得嘴里发苦，事后列加索夫告诉他辐射已经穿透了铅板，还没有达到溶解细胞的程度，他身体里一定有很多细胞在其中而癌变了。  
钢铁不能承受的，苏联的士兵会用血肉之躯去抗，喝两口伏特加撑上九十秒，身后就是人民，退无可退了，鲍里斯身后是科学家，他同样退无可退了。  
鲍里斯得保护这个家伙，让他用精明的大脑想出解决事情的办法，东欧的上空笼罩着苏联飘过去的辐射，整个世界翘首，苏联必须解决，他们必须解决。  
他们的肩膀上能扛起整个切尔诺贝利，扛起两倍于广岛核武器的辐射，扛起几倍的两千琴伦，扛起国家的荣光。  
苏联的男孩必须做到，他们生在一个死要面子的国家，他们本身也死要面子，他们背后是遭受原子枪击的人民，没有退路，死守。  
这些男孩们都很年轻，列加索在现场看到他们了，这些军人们从全苏联的各地被征调而来，参加这一场无名的战争，这个年纪的男孩风采绯然，穿军装的样子英俊笔挺，腰带上的环扣反射着太阳，亮的人侧目，他们应该是整个家族的骄傲；他们在现场套上厚厚的铅板防辐射服，脸上盖着面具，每个人都像是绿色的骷髅，随着敲钟人报丧一样的信号走进去，出来时跌跌撞撞，像是某种被辐射摧毁的机器。  
“生物机器人”。  
列加索感到眼前发黑，耳朵里传来一阵仓促的忙音。  
（三）  
在苏联政治笑话被禁止，斯大林时期监狱里关大多都是讲笑话的政治犯人。  
列加索说每一颗原子，放射堆里每一颗逸散出来的原子，穿透他们的身体，刺过细胞，每分每秒几亿颗，在切尔诺贝利永远不会停止，他们的DNA已经被击碎了。  
鲍里斯笑着说拖出去枪毙五分钟，列加索是个政治白痴，很茫然的看着他，于是将军和鲍里斯都笑了。  
鲍里斯又说放心，我们的痛苦是均等分享的。  
随后列加索也开始笑，甚至笑出了眼泪。  
这是鲍里斯第二次看他笑，第一次是在德国那辆该死的机器到达之前，他说这种机器可以代替人类清除楼顶上的核废料，列加索甩掉香烟笑了，鲍里斯装作很惊讶的样子说瓦列里！同志！原来你也会笑啊，然后和他抱在一起，他的鼻子把列加索头上那顶滑稽的白色帽子顶掉了。  
不只是整个军队在牺牲，矿工、工程师、学者，这些人正在面对一整个时代的苦难，列宁在的时候他们是这样做的，他们的祖辈站在阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰前，环绕着莫斯科的河流冰冷彻骨，祖辈们伸手去触伏尔加河的水，正如他们现在呼吸核废料的尘烟。  
爆炸发生后，苏联要向整个世界说明情况，向着他的宿敌，向着欧洲那些同样拥有核电站的国家，苏联硬着头皮也要去，列加索硬着头皮也要去。  
乌拉娜说无论如何——无论如何，瓦列里，你得说出真相，说出那些24岁的操作员们是怎样无视安全规定，说出整件事情的来龙去脉，你还记得我们的初衷是什么？避免这样的事情再发生！世界承受不起这样的劫难第二次了。  
列加索说我知道，我知道。撕掉的那篇论文是我的同事写的，我都知道，反应棒最先接触的是蒸汽和水……他叽里呱啦的说了一大堆鲍里斯秃头也弄不懂的名词，鲍里斯烦躁的继续听，最后一句话他听懂了，是那些操作员的责任吗？列加索夫说是的，乌拉娜说并不完全是。  
是苏联，是中央，乌拉娜要这个科学家当着整个世界的面谴责他的国家，高傲的官员们会活剥了他的皮。  
那一瞬间鲍里斯感到了一种窒息，无形的锁链拴住了他的舌头，列加索什么都知道，这个沉默寡言的科学家承受着道德的苦刑，他像是一只鸽子被掐住了喉咙，他知道的，但是他什么都没法说。  
鲍里斯很想大吼别再逼他了，别再逼迫这个政治白痴了，对乌拉娜，对苏联，对这个世界，他感到一种感同身受的压抑，他是通过列加索了解科学家这个群体的，而现在列加索已经跳出了这个群体，和他一起经受了死亡以及即将到来的癌症，列加索是那么的鲜活，整个呆板、无情、黑白的世界里只有这一抹亮色，那一瞬间鲍里斯觉得自己爱上了他。  
（四）  
列加索说谎了。  
瓦列里·列加索夫向着整个世界说谎。  
有人谴责他，唾弃他，仿佛这一切都是他造成的，他搬回自己之前居住的小屋，准备独自守着不到几年的时光，临行前他忠告鲍里斯要控制情绪，他没几年好活了。  
鲍里斯说你又成了个医生，好吧，我日后会去看你的。  
列加索说你怎么知道我在哪。  
鲍里斯回答你放心会有人监视你的。  
列加索听了太多的谎言，他也逐渐学会了说话，他不再是彻头彻尾的白痴了，至少听证会上的一些话讲的还是比较漂亮的，混合了谢尔比那同志的搅和风格——如果真相对你有利，那就说实话；如果谎言对你有利，那就说谎；如果真想和谎言对你都不利，拍桌子把水搅浑。  
两年后的一个月夜鲍里斯带着伏特加登门拜访，列加索像个老头子一样拍着他的录音机，对于突然闯进门的鲍里斯，他像一只棕熊一样坐了起来，往沙发上缩。  
老朋友，喝酒，还是说你不认得我了?  
鲍里斯笑着把他从沙发上拎起来，列加索颤抖了一下说，你还没死啊。  
鲍里斯回答彼此彼此，即使我浑身的细胞全癌变了也能像拽鱼一样把你从贝加尔湖里拽起来。  
列加索慢吞吞的用手扶了扶眼镜。  
鲍里斯带来的酒喝的他们两个全都满脸通红，列加索昏昏沉沉的说我受够了，我是人，说实话该是我们的权力的。  
鲍里斯大笑老朋友，我们的世界是灰色的，不能说假话，也不能说真话，只能说假话里带着真话的假话。  
列加索自嘲的喝光杯子里所有的酒。  
临行前鲍里斯走到门口回头，趴着门框说瓦列里，我能来看你吗？下星期还是下个月？你还会在吗？  
他的眼睛很亮，像是盯紧猎物的鹰隼，因喝酒而胀红的面部让人想起两年前飘扬在切尔诺贝利核电站上的红旗。  
灼烧一切的红，你把枪管对准了哪里？  
列加索迟缓的点点头，慢慢的把那张火红的脸关在门外。  
大概两周后，鲍里斯接到了瓦列里·列加索夫的死讯。  
他告诉整个世界真相，在录音机里，然后自杀。  
（五）  
鲍里斯去看过心理医生，他对那个戴着厚眼镜的，看起来就很有学术气息的女人说，我可能爱上了我的同事。  
女医生开始一板一眼的问他们之间发生的事情，鲍里斯说我们一起经历了阿富汗战场，她是女医生，有一天在处理完一个全身重度烧伤的病人，那个病人暂时活下来了，她很开心，然后她笑了，我觉得我是在那个时候爱上她的。  
最后那个病人死了。鲍里斯把烟头按灭沉默的阐述。  
他的表情那样严肃，又很平淡，跟爱搭不上边。  
女医生说你和她一起经历了生与死，这会对你产生一个心理暗示，你不是真的爱她，但在这种光环进行的常年暗示下，你产生了这种情绪，仅此而已。  
你可以试着和她在一起，来确定这种感情是否是真实的。  
我还怎么和他在一起，他死了。  
鲍里斯想，之前列加索说他只有五年好活，他会恐惧，他不想离开这个花花世界，现在他想那一天快点到来。  
他没有把这个告诉心理医生，回去的时候下着漫长的暴雨，像是两年前在切尔诺贝利的屋檐下，科学家在闪电的光晕里抬头，说——用生物机器人。  
列加索夫是一个多好多坚定的战士，他们是有着同样灵魂的两个人，但他们只能互相称彼此为同志，直到末日的尽头。  
所幸鲍里斯的末日即将到来。


End file.
